Now You're Gone
by Mooneye95
Summary: When the Eclipse battle goes wrong and both Bella and Jasper are missing what will happen where did they go? will they meet? why did they go? what will the others think?
1. Chapter 1

**Now you're gone: Chapter 1 Rambling on**

**A/N THIS IS THE BEGINING OF MY NEW STORY IT WILL HAVE ADULT THEMES AND LEMONS LATER ON AND ADULT LANGUAGE WILL BE USED THROUGHOUT SO NOONE TOO YOUNG PLEASE. IT WILL BE A JELLA FANFIC**

**I UNFORTUNATLEY DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS IM JUST PERMITTED TO HAVE THEN DANCEING ON MY STRINGS. BUT IF I DID OWN TWILIGHT I WOULDN'T HAVE IT THE WAY IT IS SO YANNO, ALL'S COOL. STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL.**

**THE STORY BEGINS HERE :D**

**JPOV**

The battle with the newborns was growing near and even with the new-found knowledge of Victoria's input I still couldn't help but feel that we had missed something, it just seemed to obvious to me. Like it was just a story that we were meant to believe. Someone else had obviously helped Victoria with the newborns but I couldn't see who. Laurent was dead as was James and there was no-one else with a grudge or hatred towards the family. The Volturi were my first thought but they don't need to create an army of newborns in order to kill us they could just claim that we had broken the law, what with Bella. No, there was someone else. An outside influence. For why else would Victoria be leading an army against us? And where would she have got the idea from? It's from South America, for my time, not Victoria's.

I was brought out from my internal ramblings when a heard the distant rumblings of Bella's truck. I sighed. Time to go hide away again. After the birthday party, Edtwat still refused to let me near her. The odd thing is that it's not just Edward, its Alice too. I could feel Alice's feelings of urgency as Alice rushed to get me out of the house. I wasn't even allowed to se Bella anymore, it was ridiculous I mean what's meant to be so damn special about her? All I can come up with is that her emotions are quite interesting to read but I really struggle to find anything about her that makes her different for the other humans I have met. But then I've never actually spoken more than three maybe four words to her or her to me. I just simply wasn't allowed by either Edtwat or Ali. If there was anything I hated about Ali it was that I have never been allowed to make my own decisions it's always been her claiming that they are decisions that I would naturally choose although why I would have chosen or continue to choose the clothes that she puts me in I don't know. I wonder if she is coming with me today, maybe we can get to spend some time alone together. All she ever does these days is control Bella or talk weddings with Rosalie. She has even taken to hiding her emotions from me. Like Edward. They both have since the birthday party and they were left behind. Understandable. I occasionally feel disgust from Alice but from Edward I only feel annoyance, hatred or Jealousy when he slips. That is what doesn't make sense to me why is he annoyed with me, surely he should have gotten over it by now and the jealousy? No doubt he just wants to be able to use his ability on Bella and see into her mind. But then again what do I know this is Edward, the tit that won't sleep with Bella because he might 'hurt her' no that is a lie. It wouldn't happen and I have felt his emotions when he slipped once. He just doesn't want to. He wants to wait until she is changed. No doubt he is repulsed at the idea of her bleeding when he sinks into that pretty little huma- no I mustn't think about Bella like that I mean for god's sake she will be my sister when she's changed. No change topic.

The battle with Victoria. Yes that was better. I couldn't believe that she would go to all of this effort over Bella. But that scumbag James. ARGH I hated him for trying to hurt Bella. Who the hell did he think he was trying to hurt her. Thinking he could actually win. Beat me the god of war, ha fat chance. No matter what it was over he would not be able to beat me and when it was over someone I cared about, his chances were even lower. I felt a strange sense off protectiveness when it came to Bella. Even if she wasn't mine she was important. I mean not like I want her I have Ali. Ali. Ali. Ali who hadn't shared the same bed as me for months. Since after the birthday... no it was before that it was since we had gone hunting and Bella was in Jacksonville. She and Edward had had to say behind to sort out something to do with the family money. Since then she had preferred to talk to Edward or Rose about the wedding or Bella when Bella wasn't with her and when Bella was? Well that was that. Bella, Bella, Bella. The centre of her attention. After Edward proposes I just can't imagine how bad it will be that will be it, nothing else. I wonder whether she will even bother to talk to me anymore or just ignore me like she does my wishes. In fact I don't want to be under her thumb anymore. I don't want to be her husband Jasper Cullen. I want to be Jasper Whitlock and I don't want to have her controlling me. I want a pair of cowboy boots.

Just then my phone rang.

'Jasper, the attack. It's begun. Get to the clearing now.'

The line went dead. Shit Ali.

I raced to the clearing this time it would be Victoria dead not Laurent not James. Victoria and a shit load of newborns. Nearing the clearing I could hear the battle taking place and allowed the god of war to take over, my vision turning red.


	2. Chapter 2

**Now you're gone: Chapter 2 I am right**

**A/N HOPED YOU LIKED CHAPTER 1 THIS IS CHATER 2 ALTHOUGH I'M GUESSING MOST OF YOU WORKED THAT ONE OUT. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT AND WHAT POV'S YOU WANT I'M NOT EDWARD OR ARO SO I UNFORTUNATLEY CAN'T READ YOUR MINDS. ALTHOUGH EVEN IF I WAS ONE OF THEM IT WOULDN'T HELP BECAUSE I'M NOWHERE NEAR YOU (UNLESS YOU'RE STALKING ME) AND UNLIKLEY TO EVEN MEET YOU BUT ANYWAY... YEAH PLEASE REVIEW I LIKE FEEDBACK ****.**

**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT I DO NOT :(**

**UNKNOWNPOV**

The time was nigh. Soon we would attack. Victoria would have her revenge and me? I would have the greatest vampire I ever created back, him and his stupid little wife. I would have him for myself again and torture that little bitch that took him from me. He will be mine. I turned to Victoria following behind.

'Our time will be soon my dear. We are nearly ready.'

**BPOV**

My days were filled with the Cullen's ever since we had worked out Victoria was behind the newborns. I wasn't allowed out of Edward sight. Seriously I'm beginning to wonder why he doesn't just lock me in his house at least then I wouldn't have to put up with him sitting in my room every night, commenting on my clothes, my books, my films, my choice of shower gel. It's ridiculous. And if he doesn't like it? It magically disappears over night only to be replaced by something he likes or thinks I should like. The only time I'm not with him is when he hunts with Alice. Then I have to talk to Esme and learn about how a good wife should be. I mean for crying out loud I'm not even engaged to him and at this rate I never will be. Another thing he never sees me after he has showered if he goes hunting. I mean to begin with he just walked through the front door laughing with Alice not covered in blood but wanting a shower anyway. But now? The pair of them just come in through windows. Edward through his own and Alice through the guest bedroom's claiming that she didn't like being dirty in her an Jasper's room but what I couldn't understand is why no one else was allowed in the room. Ever. Like she had something to hide. It was the same with Edwards room. No one other than himself was allowed on that whole floor. They made me a room up in the basement and although it is very nice it still feels as though I'm being hidden away. Edward doesn't stay in this room with me though. He says that he can hear me from upstairs and knows that I am safe.

I haven't seen Jasper since we got back from Volterra. He's always away from the house. I've tried asking Alice but she just stiffens and says something about control. But it doesn't make sense when we got back he was the one to rush forward much to Alice's annoyance and pull me into a tight hug whispering "We missed you Darlin'" after he had said that I felt my knees go weak and was suddenly very thankful to whatever it was that prevented Edward from seeing my thoughts. Jasper just chuckled and let me go.

Thinking back I realised just how much I missed Jasper it wasn't fair that he should have to leave because of me.

'Bella you're awake.'

Oh yey, Edwards sombre arse here to wake me up.

'No shoes Sherlock.'

'Isabella, that was not a nice thing to say and not very lady like at all. Look Alice has come to see you aren't you going to say hello.' Alice came to see me every morning she and Edward would decide on what I would wear and I had no say.

'Sorry Edward. Alice, hello thanks for coming over. Good Morning to you both.'

'Hey Bella.'

'Isabella,' God why the hell was Edwards's voice always so condescending? 'You really should get up its getting very late. Come on up please.'

He was worse than either Charlie or Renee had ever been. What the hell was his control issue. I seriously think I'm falling out of love with this prat.

I hopped out of bed making sure not to fall and headed to the bathroom to take care of my 'human stuff' as Edtwat liked to call it. Just cause vampires didn't have to brush their teeth or use the toilet or wash. I wandered back into my bedroom. Noticing that Alice was gone, as usual.

'Hey Edward do you think that I could maybe see Jasper today? I haven't seen him in ages. I know we never really spoke but I feel bad with forcing him out of his own home yanno?' Edward stiffened as I said his name. Maybe not then.

'No Isabella. As I have already explained he doesn't want to. You're not good for him. And stop using slang you are not a filthy little whore so why are you trying to sound like one?'

I nearly broke down with his words why was he being like this with me what had I done. Ever since Volterra he had changed. It was like he didn't love me anymore. Like I was merely his plaything, nothing of importance. But if that was the case then why had he tried to kill himself in Volterra. Or was that a different Edward?

I grabbed up my clothes and rushed to the bathroom to get changed refusing to take his words to heart. He was just worried about Victoria and her newborns, worried that something would hurt me. He still loved me it was just him being the stupid old worrying Edward that he always was. It was normal. There was nothing wrong. We loved each other. We were mates, for life. Everything was just fine. There was nothing wrong. It was fine.

'Bella honey, are you ready? Esme was going to make you breakfast this morning. We don't want to be late or they'll get cold.' See nothing wrong, it was all fine. If it was fine then why did I have to reason with myself to believe it?

'Ooooo sounds, good. I'll be out in a second.'

Sure enough in less than 30 seconds in having said that I was in my truck and we were speeding to the Cullen mansion. As I drove up the drive I couldn't help but feel a strong sense of foreboding. I tensed today was not a good day.

'Bella what is it? What's wrong?'

'Nothing to worry about,' Oh but it was, 'I just have this feeling that something is going to happen.'

'Don't worry Alice would have seen it already. I love you. There is nothing to worry about.'

LIE. He is lying.

WTF was that.

We were nearing the house now and I heard a door slam at the back. I internally sighed. Looks like Jaspers off again.

When we reached the porch steps I could hear arguing coming from inside.

It sounded like Rosalie and Alice. Huh over some stupid magazine no doubt. I heard Carlisle cut in informing them of my arrival. Edward opened the door as the arguing abruptly stopped and I walked in just in time to see Rosalie storming out of the house with Emmett on her heels.

Great that means that I'm going to be hanging out with Alice again yey! Not.

Two hours after I had arrived, I found myself sat in a chair with my hair curled make up done, nails painted and in an Electric Blue Cocktail dress.

'Alice, can we please have a break I want to see Edward. Do you realise that I am his girlfriend not yours?' Carlisle and Esme had gone out and I felt sorry for Edward sat downstairs on his own not to mention I really needed to pee. Alice seemed very pissed at my words.

'FINE! Jesus Bella just go pee okay I'll wait downstairs.'

I headed to the en-suite as she stomped out of the room. What was her problem all of a sudden?

Walking down the stairs I noticed something odd. There was no noise. No voices. No music. I would have thought that they would have something on or be talking to each other but no apparently not.

I rounded the corner and gasped at what I saw. Alice was under Edward, and he was kissing her. And not in a sisterly way at all. I felt tears build up in my eyes. Edward cheating on me with his sister, my best friend. My gasp seemed to have alerted them to my presence and they both looked up in shock. For about 30 seconds no one moved but then Edward opened his mouth.

'Bella hu-'

'Piss off you self-righteous, cheating bastard.' I saw Alice open her mouth. 'And you, you stupid lying cheating midget pixie whore. Go die in a fire.' And with that I turned on my heel and walked out. How could they have done that to me? Both of them? Oh well looks like I just lost my family again.

I walked to my truck and was about to open the door when a white cold hand stopped me. without looking round I screamed.

'EDWARD JUST PISS OFF I JUST CAUGHT YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH MY BESTFRIEND YOU THINK I GIVE A DAMN WITH WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY. YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME WELL CLEARLY YOU DON'T AND I DID LOVE YOU. YOU JUST WANTED TO CONTROL ME! LEAVE ME ALONE FROM NOW ON.' By the end I was sobbing. I just couldn't understand why he would do such a thing or even Alice or that matter. There was a gasp from behind me.

'Victoria, get the fuck away from her.'

'Me? ME?' the person whose hand it was screeched. Oh maybe it wasn't Edward who was holding my door then, sure enough looking up I saw her flaming red locks. This time though I did not fear her. I had nothing left to live for. Jasper, live for Jasper. A small voice inside my head said, I ignored it, that didn't make sense. 'YOU AND THAT SCUM NEXT TO YOU BROKE THIS POOR GIRLS HEART AND YOU DARE TO TELL ME TO GET AWAY FROM HER? NO, NO I WILL NOT. SHE CLEARLY NEEDS PROTECTION FROM YOU PEOPLE. PISS OFF. Bella sweetie, I'm not going to hurt you, do you want to come with me and be my daughter?'

I was more than shocked but I couldn't deny that that was something that I wanted. Someone I wanted to be. I wanted Victoria to love me like a daughter and look after me like a mother should.

'No, she doesn't' I heard Edward yell from the doorway. If he loved me then why wasn't he hear protecting me instead of by the door protecting Alice.

'Yes, I do. Goodbye Edtwat, midget.' Victoria snorted.

'Come then my child I will protect you. Do you wish for me to bite you now?'

I considered for a moment, I wanted to see the look on Edtwat's face as he watched.

'Please Mother if you would.'

'Of course my darling.' I felt a sharp pain in my neck as she bit me and then in my wrists and ankles. I felt the wind rushing by me as Victoria, my mummy, carried me to safety, protecting me. Just then the fire started and I felt the beginning of the change. Victoria's voice comforting me was the last thing I felt before I floated off into my own fiery hell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: C'est non possible **

**A/N OMG I WASNT EXPECTING THAT FROM DEAR OLD VICKI. BUT WHO WAS THE OTHER VAMP? AND WHAT IS HER GRUDGE AGAINST THE CULLENS. WHO COULD SHE POSSIBLEY BE? (NOTE THE SARCASM HERE)**

**STILL NO REVIEWS :'( PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CULLEN MALE ON TOP REVIEW.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT BUT DO LOVE IT. STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT (JUST INCASE YOU WERE UNSURE)**

**JPOV**

The emotional climate coming from the clearing was chaos but I didn't have time to analyse it properly Bella was in danger. I tore through the trees and into the clearing. What I saw horrified me.

Alice had completely underestimated the size of Victoria's army. We all had. We expected 20, 30 at most. But there were nigh on 100 newborns surrounding us. Even with the wolves we were completely outnumbered with little chance of survival. Still this was for Bella I would win. I searched the clearing for the signature flaming red hair of the bitches but couldn't see it. Four newborns ran at me I killed them swiftly and Esme gathered the pieces and threw them into the fire I had barely noticed to the side of me. I roared in fury, daring the newborns to attack me to take me on. None of them did. Then I figure stepped forward and I stopped. Shock was flowing from me in waves. I could not control it. Then the anger came. How had I not known that this bitch was behind the attack? How had I not fucking known?

'Maria.' I growled the whole family gasped. There was silence and then Rosalie stepped forward.

'You're nails look like shit.' I looked at her in confusion. Maria looked over as well but hers was a look of annoyance.

'Yeah because you can talk.' She sneered and then what came out of her mouth next shocked me even more. 'At least I'm not blond Barbie.'

'Yeah well I have a red convertible BMW. Bet you don't.'

'Well I have a newborn army. Can see you don't.' Every single vampire in the clearing was looking between the pair as though they were playing tennis, and the wolves were chuckling. I was half expecting Maria to pull tongues at Rosalie with that last one.

'Yeah but I have a mate. You don't.'

'Yeah well I have a motorbike, bet you don't.'

'Yeah, I do biatch, and I have this thing you may not have heard of it but it's called fashion sense.'

'Wow,' she smirked looking her up and down. 'Could have fooled me. I mean if you have fashion sense then what the hell are you wearing? Ooohh I know, I know,' she squealed jumping up and down, clearly mocking Rose, 'last season Prada. Yeah that's right Ho, I talk fashion Barbie doll.'

'Will you two please stop it?' it was Edward that interrupted them. They scowled at him. 'What are you here for Maria?' He said her name with the contempt she truly deserved. She noticed.

She examined her nails and said in a very bored tone. 'I'd have thought that to be obvious. Jasper of course. Let me have him? My little army returns to Texas and we never see you again. Don't? My little army will be the last thing any of you see. Oh and Bella? From what I hear she is safer and happier now. She will not be harmed either way. Although how she could be harmed anymore than what you two pricks did I don't know.' By the end she was directing her words at Alice and Edward and was emitting rage and sadness.

I felt the whole families confusion and Edward and Alice felt shame guilt and love. Love for each other.

'No please no. You cheated on Bella with Alice and you, you betrayed me you little pixie whore. You preach how you are so much better than me you are not. You are worse. Maria lets go. Goodbye Rosie, Emmett, Mom, Dad. I love you. Go die in a fire Edtwat and Alice.' Maria smirked.

'Good to have you back Baby.' She put her arm around my waist.

'Get off me.' I walked out of the clearing leaving my family still in shock and with Maria following swiftly on my heels.

How could they do that? Betray not only me but Bella also. Poor, innocent, beautiful Bella. My Bella. One day I would have her because I must. I love her. I always will. I miss her when she is not here. Alice was never my mate. And Edward was never Bella's.

Now I just had to wait. Bide my time. I will see her again and I will make her mine I love her and that is all that matters. She will be mine.

WTF Jasper. She is your sister.

Shut up.

Stop being weird then. Nerrr

Great I was having conversations with myself now. Could this life get any worse?

It began to rain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: 1 year with Mummy**

**A/N SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER, I HAD A YOUNG ENTERPRISE COMPETITION. I KNOW, I KNOW NO EXCUSE BUT WELL IT'S THE REASON SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME :)**

**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT NOT ME**

**BPOV- 1 YEAR ON**

I glanced around the dark forest sure that someone was following me on my way home. I couldn't hear or smell someone but I just had that sense. I sent out a shockwave just in case but apparently there was no one in my general area, the closest being back in the town four miles away. Even with this confirmation I still couldn't shake the feeling. It hadn't been the first time either. For the last month I had been getting this feeling and yet there was never anyone there and never any scents. It just didn't make sense. I had only had this feeling once before and that was when we were being hunted across the country by Victoria's creator although we didn't realise it at the time. See like the pixie-slut-whore-Alice, Victoria had no memories of how she was turned. She only remembered waking up with James and after that she just presumed he turned her. But he didn't he stole her from her true mate Antonio, and tore up Antonio. James never burnt the pieces of Antonio, he wanted Antonio to feel pain and so decided that he should live. Ant stayed like that for hundreds of years until recently a blond-haired vampire found him by accident and put him together. This made Victoria nervous; she seemed to know the other vampire but didn't tell me. I suppose that she must have met a lot of vampires in her time being a nomad. The only ones we both knew were the Cullen's and they wouldn't be that far down not in Texas. Anyway it turned out that Antonio was Mama's true mate and so that was that. He joined up with us and our little family of two became three.

Looking up at the sky I noted that while I had been internally rambling darkness had fallen. Shit how long had I been rambling for? I was about to set off again when I remembered why I had stopped. Was someone following me again? Should I be worried? Although since becoming a vampire I had developed amazing co-ordination as well as some other skills I was still a slight danger-magnet. Like with the were-wolves. I mean there I one wolf left in the whole bloody earth and yet it was me who found it and me who it tried to attack. Perhaps there was another one this time. But still. Better safe than sorry hey? I pulled out my phone from my pocket, quickly dialling Ant's number. He answered immediately his voice filled with concern.

'Bella darling, where the hell are you? You were meant to be back four hours ago. Are you lost? Do you need help? Do you want me to come find you? Are you hurt? OMG has something attacked you please baby girl tell me you're safe. Did you slip up? Oh god are you ok look we all do it, it's nothing to be ashamed of darling it happens don't wor-'

I cut him off. 'Daddy, I'm fine I just lost track of time that's all I was just thinking about stuff. I'll be back soon I promise.' I hung up before my over protective father could respond. I set off in a run back to the house, well more mansion, I shared with my family.

It seemed odd that not a year ago I had had visions of myself living out forever with the Cullen's but atleast I know better now. The Cullen's didn't want me, I was nothing to them. At first I was devastated with what Edward and Alice had done but that wasn't hard to get over. It still hurt but not as much as the fact that they had not bothered to even try to contact me. I expected as much from Eddie-kins and his new pissing pet, even from Emmett and Rosalie but Carlisle and Esme. No I'd thought that they at least would want to know how I was getting on or even just what had become of me. For all they know I could be dead now and they don't care? Then again I suppose when you look at it, they were already dead to me after the betrayal so why would it be any different for them? It wouldn't I was a distraction. I remembered what Edward had said the first time he left. That was when he was speaking the truth, how could I not see it. Had Alice not been more upset than a sister should be when she found out? Had it not been her urging me on? She had wanted me to go and then Jacob had warned me. Why had I not listened? I missed Jake and the pack. I missed La Push. I missed Charlie. Hell, I even missed the green of forks. But most of all? I missed the person I had had the least contact with. It felt like half of me had been taken when I thought back to my awakening with only Victoria where was he? Not there.

I had always pictured my newborn days to be ones where I lived in seclusion with one of the Cullen's, most likely Jasper. I don't know why jasper but he seemed to be the one with the most experience with newborns. That's another thing they never bothered to tell me, Jasper's past. I had asked once but Alice had cut-in saying that it wasn't something that I would be interested in. Perhaps not, but I wanted to know and her cutting in just increased my curiosity. Why had it seemed like she was trying to keep something from me or was she just keeping me and Jasper far apart?

I could never fully understand the relationship between Jasper and Alice, they were never affectionate. Even with the whole looking-into-the-eyes thing they had going on. All of the other Cullen's thought that the little 'conversations' they had were dull of love and care, but to me? Nah the look in Jasper's eyes was one of annoyance not love, and the midget-pixie-bitch-called-Alice? She just seemed downright pissed half of the time, how anyone could mistake a look of fury for one of love I don't know. It just never really seemed right that they were together. Surely they couldn't have been soul mates? But then again there is no way that they were soul mates just because the whole cheating thing isn't very soul mate-y, then again this is Alice she probably predicted that it would be for the best and so went along with it anyway.

See that was another thing, how did Alice not see me coming or if she did then why didn't they stop? Did she just want the secrecy to be over? But if that was the case then why did they not just come straight out and say it? Why let me find out like that? ARGH so many damn questions that will never be answered. It just doesn't make sense to me.

This last year had seen us far away from forks. I took far longer than the average vampire to change. I was in that hell hole for two weeks and it was literally hell. From the moment the fire took over spreading through my body I was unable to move. I could not scream or anything. The fire continued to torture my body for the next two weeks and I couldn't hear anything. But even the pain of the fire was not what hurt me the most. I truly felt like Jasper had betrayed me, lied to me. He had never mentioned any of this, nor did he mention that I would have to relive every human memory and find all of my flaws. I know now that I was the only know vampire to have ever gone through all of that but at the time I didn't and it was horrible.

My change wasn't the only 'weird' thing about me. I had more than one extra ability and was apparently the most powerful vampire in existence. Ant thought that that was why my change had taken so long, because I had the extra abilities. You see whilst I was sub-consciously going through my human memories it seems that I was finding my flaws to find abilities, like I was meant to be powerful and the venom was making me flawless by giving me extra abilities.

My abilities were ridiculous not only were all of my senses stronger aswell as my streangth but I also had every ability know to vampires accept for Alice's, and Edward's gifts and to be honest I was grateful, they were gifts I really did not want.

I was nearing the house, well mansion now and could feel that something was not right. There was no noise. Only silence. I could smell five other vampires and feel their emotions, fear of me. They couldn't even hear me yet and already they were afraid. I felt around for their gifts. Hmm interesting, it appeared that the Volturi were here. But why?

I walked in to the house, glancing around.

'You know Aro hiding won't do you any good, you can come out from behind the sofa, you to Felix, Jane, Alec, Heidi.' They nervously stepped out from where they were hiding, for god's sake they are meant to be vampires did they not realise that I would be able to smell them from miles off. 'Where are my parents?' Aro smiled darkly.

'Isabella, I see immortality suits you well.'

'Cut the chase.' I growled, what was with this creep?

'They have decided to join the Volturi, will you?'

I thought about this as a family we had been considering this for the last three months, it was something we all wanted.

'Yes, on one condition. Jane stops trying to use her power on me, it won't work. Felix stops lusting after me, it won't happen,' He looked away sheepishly at this while the others laughed, 'You too Alec,' now he looked embarrassed. 'I get to carry on with my animal diet. That is all.' Aro stepped forward.

'I agree, welcome to the Volturi Miss Swan.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Oh hello**

**A/N HELLO AGAIN **** THANKS FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS I AM GENUINLY SHOCKED HOW MANY PEOPE LIKE IT. **

**ANYWAYS**

**WHAT ABOUT THAT HEY BELLA VOLTURI (Y) AND WHO COULD THIS BLOND STRANGER BE? WHY DID VICTORIA HIDE IT? WHY DOES ARO WANT HER IN THE VOLTURI? WILL WE EVER KNOW?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT BUT I DO OWN JASPER *EVIL LAUGH* OH WAIT NO STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS HIM ASWELL DAMN! **

**SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG I HAD THOUGHT THAT THIS WAS ALREADY UPDATED. I KNOW IT'S SHORT, AGAIN SORRY! HISTORY COURSEWORK IS VERY IMPORTANT THOUGH.**

**JPOV**

It had been a year. A year. A year since I last had a family. A year since I had last felt alive. A year since any hopes of seeing Bella had gone. A year since I damned myself to this life. Why, why fucking why?

I took my frustration out on the newborn in front of me. I felt his fear, then pain, then nothing. He was gone, like that. His ashes floating softly in the wind, disappearing. Gone. Like my Bella, like everything. I heard Maria's annoying high pitched laugh as she danced around.

'He's back. My God of War is back, after too long he has changed again.' She stopped her dancing and looked to my right. 'Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in.'

I turned and watched as Claus was dragged in. I didn't even realise he was still alive. Being the leader of the other army I would have thought that he would have been destroyed by Maria before now. He felt only fear, and sadness. He was sad to see me again. I liked Claus he always regretted taking any life, he was only fighting to survive unlike Maria.

'Jasper, I thought you had got out of this mess, Jasper you are destined for more. You should le-'

There was a loud slapping sound and I watched Claus's head flick back. I grabbed Maria's hand, squeezing it hard.

'Why did you do that?' It came out in a growl, oh yes I was the god of war Maria and I would have power. She whimpered at the tone in my voice.

'Jasper, he was trying to insult you.' She was so whiney, almost worse than Jessica Stanley. I should have drained that human years ago.

'Don't lie to the God Maria.' She looked shocked and her eyes widened, I had never referred to myself as the God of War until this moment. 'Take a good look Maria. This is the person you will gain control with, not over.' The shock remained in her eyes and emotions as I flung her away from me. I knelt down in front of Claus. 'Why are you here? Why have you not gone north yet?' The tone in my voice was soft and portrayed my worry and concern for Claus.

'I did, that was when she found me, I left when she did last year. Her guards found me after I had gone. They knew that she would be pleased and didn't listen when I told them I was trying to leave. Please don't let her kill me. I just want to go.'

'It is not my choice anymore.' I lowered my voice so only he could hear. 'Run now.' I whispered it softly with urgency in my voice. He did as I said. I disabled the guards, Maria and myself with a heavy dose of laughter.

Maria was the first to come round. 'Why the hell did you do that?' Her screeching was pissing me off.

'I didn't.' It was a lie and I knew it, so did she.

'Jasper that will be your last act of compassion, you belong to me now.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Please Remember**

**A/N PLEASE DONT SHOUT AT ME I CAN EXPLAIN. IM REALLY SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO GET POSTED, A COMBINATION OF OCR IT, ENGLISH AND HISTORY COURSEWORK HAS CRIPPLED NOT ONLY MY SOCIAL LIFE BUT ALSO MY WRITING TIME. IT'S HORRIFIC, BUT I HAVE BEEN WRITING THIS AT ANY FREE POINT I HAVE. **

**I OWN NOTHING. **

**ENJOY. **

**PS: THIS IS SHORT BECAUSE I THOUGHT VICTORIA, ANTONIO AND BELLA DESERVED THEIR OWN CHAPTER :/**

**MPOV**

A year ago I had taken Jasper. A year ago Victoria had taken Bella. A year ago we had set fate in motion. A day ago Bella, Victoria and her mate had joined the Volturi. A day ago Jasper had begun his journey. This time it would not be Alice who changed him, it would be his true soul mate Bella.

So much had changed since I last lost Jasper. Although I could never tell a soul, I had lost my harden side. I had changed. I felt the compassion I was lacking, I felt the pain of others, and I wanted out of this eternal hell. The problem? I had nowhere to go. I wanted to leave but where to. I would be chased, never being allowed to settle and I didn't want that life. I couldn't go to the Volturi for help they wanted me dead as much as the rest. I had no allies, I didn't know my creator. I had no home, I never had had one. And I never would have one. Nor did I have a mate or a coven, or anyone who actually cared about me. Jasper had only ever been the one and soon if everything when to plan I wouldn't have him either. I just hoped that he would be able to remember this and see it as what it is to me. The only way to get him to his true mate.

I loved Jasper unconditionally but I would never get in the way of him and his soul mate. Although most vampires believed that they only mated with their soul mate they were wrong. Soul mates are hard to find. Many simply have none. They mate with their earth mate. That is what Antonio is to Victoria, an earth mate. A best friend, lover and companion. They were connected but not on the same level as soul mates, more like a high school romance than the bond between soul mates. The difficulty was that very few vampires knew this. Making earth mates soul mates and soul mates unheard of. This however was what Bella and Jasper were, soul mates. Their love was eternal and would last forever no matter what happened, and I was going to help get them there. I wanted them to experience what I never would. It was almost like a sort of present to Jasper, a thank you and sorry for everything he has done for me and for everything I have made him become. For that I will always be remorseful. But there is simply no other way. He and Bella must be together.

**JPOV**

The look of hurt and pain on my face was enough to make me smash the mirror, I was meant to be the god of war, and yet here I was crying after someone I couldn't have, like schoolgirl. It was the same every night, whenever I was alone my thoughts would swim to Bella, the worthless human. I was happy that she had caused this, I had become what I once loved, and again I loved it. I was feared. I was the most powerful vampire in the whole of the southern states. Hell the whole of the world. Even the Volturi feared me, and that was why they hadn't dared to challenge Maria yet. She had her God back.

Rumours had reached my ears of the Volturi and their latest recruits. The word was that they had acquired the most powerful vampire yet. She was said to have burned for two weeks. But that was impossible, there was no way a human body would have the ability to last that long, not with the burn. No, it was impossible. The vampire was said to have multiple gifts, more than that, she was said to possess every gift known to vampires and to have the ability to gain more, this was possible and if true this was a vampire I wanted to meet. The problem, though, was that I could not leave Maria, the Volturi would have to come here, and they daren't. Therefore I could not meet this wondrous lie the Volturi had created. Hell why did I even care anyway. It was nothing to me. I was the most powerful vampire not some stupid little jumped up newborn the Volturi had concocted. Then again why did it matter to me? There is nothing left for me.

I would have to sit here and cry only hoping that Bella would remember me. That she could care enough to come for me. Like I say crying like a bloody schoolgirl. ARGH. I disgust myself.

I was a fucking monster not only did I not deserve Bella, I didn't want her. She was scum, a meal. Never anything more. Never. I was a fucking vampire. She was nothing. I was the God of War. I am all that matters. Me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Remember and Forgive Me**

**A/N WHO'D HAVE THOUGHT MARIA HAD IT IN HER? I KNOW KIND? CARING? PRETTY EPIC :O **

**WELL THE SUMMER HOLIDAYS HAVE STARTED SO HOPEFULLY I SHOULD BE ABLE TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN! :D ARE YOU GOING ANYWHERE NICE? I REALLY REALLY REALLY WANT TO GO TO TEXAS BUT MY MOTHER WONT LET ME... MY DADS FINE THOUGH SO... FINGERS CROSSED**

**I HAD A THOUGH LAST NIGHT... WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT A CHAPTER IN THE CULLENS POV? LET ME KNOW :) X**

**VPOV:**

The wheels of fate had begun to turn. Bella was beginning the journey on the road that would lead her straight to Jasper, her soul mate. And I was happy? I had Antonio now, I had a coven, the Volturi. But I would soon loose Bella, my daughter. And what if the Volturi decided that I wasn't useful enough without Bella. What if they didn't want me without her? What if they killed me? I couldn't help but feel selfish at these thoughts but I would still think them. Perhaps a little of James had rubbed off on me. I hissed. I hated that monster for everything he had done. And poor Bella he chased her across the damn country. He was a pig and I am glad he is dead. No one hurts my daughter.

Antonio looked up from the book he was reading something about the civil war. 'Vic?'

I knew he was asking if I was alright. I nodded. I couldn't tell him, he would hate me for it. He loved Bella as his own, not that I did, but for me to be thinking of altering her destiny, that was unthinkable in his eyes. He would kill me without another thought mate or no mate, and I could see why, I would too.

I settled back into my chair to enjoy the flight as we began to take off, determine to enjoy my new life in Volterra if it was the last think I did.

About eight hours later the pilot's voice came over the intercom. 'We will be landing in Volterra shortly, the sun is out today so cloaks will be necessary.' So this was it the beginning.

**BPOV:**

The car ride to the airport was quiet. I knew Victoria and Ant were already in the air and safely on their way to their new life. Myself and Jane were going to take a quick detour back to Forks before we left. I had been assured by Aro that the Cullen's had left shortly after my 'disappearance' but I couldn't leave the country not knowing if Charlie was happy and protected. So it was time to call in a favour with the wolves.

'Jane,' her head snapped up, 'I need to change your eye colour otherwise you'll probably get attacked by the wolves.' My voice broke at the end of it showing my upset of having to leave Charlie. Even though I had lived in Alaska I could still check up on him using my telepathic link to humans, but now that I was leaving that would end and if he was in danger then I couldn't just teleport into the middle of it now I was with the Volturi.

Jane reached over I took my hand. 'Bella, he will be safe with the wolves, don't worry. You can do anything to me that will help keep him safe, I know we are going to be the best of friends.' I internally cringed at that, I hoped that Jane didn't turn out to be as much of a bitch that Alice had.

As we approached the outskirts of Forks I had Aro stop the car. It would be to conspicuous and I didn't want them to have to wait for us.

'Well we'll see you in Volterra then.' I turned and was about to follow Jane into the forest when Aro called after me.

'Good luck Bella, I have a feeling you're going to need it.' They drove off, leaving me and Jane to go find the wolves.

'Right so do we go and see your Dad first and then the wolves or the wolves and then your dad?'

'The wolves, if they catch our scents while we are at Charlie's still it could mean a fight.'

We began a slow run toward the wolves' territory me leading the way. I just hoped that Paul wasn't on duty.

I could help but remember the last time I had met Jane. Why had Alice stopped me from jumping surely that would have been easier for her, and how must jasper have taken the fact that Alice had been cheating on him. I miss Jasper. What had become of him? Did he ever remember me? I hope he could forgive me for leaving him to deal with the betrayal on his own.


	8. Author note sorry

**A/N I'M SORRY FOR SUBMITTING THIS AS A CHAPTER BUT SOMEONE REVIEWED MY STORY LAST NIGHT AND I THOUGHT I JUST HAD TO GET MY POINT ACROSS AS IT ANNOYED ME QUITE ALOT!**

**HERES THE REVIEW: **

A new review/comment has been submitted to your story.

Story:Now You're Gone  
Chapter: 2. Chapter 2

From: YouDon'tNeedToKnow ()

Victoria as a mother? OOC (out of character)

Victoria as BELLA'S mother? Just... no. Just no.

Victoria calling Bella sweetie? Gross.

Bella calling Victoria "mummy" and agreeing to be her daughter, and to be  
changed by her without even the slightest thought that Victoria could be  
tricking her and KILL HER?

Stephanie Meyer would be ashamed.

**I DONT HAVE AN ISSUSE WITH BEING CRITISED I'M NOT PERFECT AT ALL. HOWEVER, PLEASE CORRECT ME IF I AM WRONG BUT I THOUGHT THAT THE IDEA OF FAN FICS WAS THAT ANYONE CAN TAKE A STORY AND IN SMALL WAY MAKE IT THEIR OWN IN THE SENSE THAT IT HAS IT'S OWN STORY LINE. THEREFORE I CANNOT SEE HOW ME CHANGING VICTORIA'S CHARACTER COULD IGNITE SUCH A RESPONCE FROM ANYONE WHO ACTUALLY WAS OPEN MINDED ENOUGH TO BE ABLE TO WANT TO READ A FAN FIC, IF THE PERSON WHO WROTE THIS REVIEW WANTED A STORY WHERE IT WAS JUST AS STEPHENIE MEYER WANTED THEN SHE SHOULD HAVE READ TWILIGHT. NOW YOU'RE GONE IS MY STORY, THE PLOT IS AND THE PERSONALITIES AND CHARACTERS THAT I HAVE ADDED ARE ALSO. VICTORIA DIDNT JUST MAGICALLY CHANGE SHE CHANGED BECAUSE OF ALICE'S AND EDWARD'S BETRAYAL.**

**SO I AM OHH SOOOO SORRY BUT IF YOU DONT LIKE STORIES WHERE THE CHARACTERS AREN'T THE SAME AS THE BOOKS THEN GO READ THE BOOK AND DONT BE SUCH A NARROW MINDED SNOBBISH COW AND LEARN TO SPELL THE AUTHORS NAME RIGHT ITS **_**STEPHENIE **_**NOT **_**STEPHANIE.**_

**AND CLEARLY THE PERSON WHO WROTE THIS HAS NEVER BEEN CHEATED ON BY SOMEONE THEY ACTUALLY LOVED YOU DONT CARE IF YOU LIVE OR DIE SOMETIMES.**

**NOW THAT I'VE HAD MY LITTLE RANT AND CALMED DOWN I'D JUST LIKE TO SAY I JUST NEED TO TYPE UP CHAPTER 8 IT IS ALREADY WRITTEN SO I WILL UPDATE SHORTLY.**

**I HOPE I DIDNT OFFENED ANYONE OTHER THAN THE IDIOT THAT WROTE THIS REVIEW BUT IF I DID I'M SORRY.**

**AND IF THE PERSON WHO WROTE THIS REVIEW IS READING THIS THEN I'D RATHER YOU DIDNT READ MY STORIES ANYMORE, THEY ARE NOT MEANT TO BE READ BY PEOPLE WHO CAN'T SEE BEYOND THE REALMS OF WHAT ONE PERSON HAS WRITTEN, THEY ARE MEANT TO BE READ BY PEOPLE CREATIVE ENOUGH TO READ ONE STORY, SEE THE OTHER POSSIBLITIES AND WANT TO EXPLORE THE THOSE POSSIBITLIES. AGAIN SORRY IF I OFFEND ANYONE :l**

**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT AND CHARATERS, **_**I OWN THE PLOT.**_

**THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORIES THOSE OF YOU WHO ARENT LIKE THIS ARSEHOLE THAT POSTED THAT REVIEW I REALLY DO APPRICIATE IT (Y)**

**PLEASE FEEL FREE TO CRITISIE ME BUT FOR ACTUAL FAULTS IN MY WORK NOT FOR PETTY THINGS YOU DONT AGREE WITH.**

**THANKS AGAIN **

**ELLI :)**

**XXX**


	9. AN NO LONGER WRITING PLEASE READ

**A/N IM REALLY SORRY TO EVERYONE WHO HAS ENJOYED READING MY WORK BUT I WILL NO LONGER BE WRITING. A GREAT FRIEND OF MINE HAS RECENTLY PASSED AWAY AND AT THE MOMENT I CAN NOT CONTINUE WRITING ONCE AGAIN I AM SORRY BUT I CAN NO LONGER WRITE. THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS READ MY WORK AND REVIEWED **

**AGAIN THANK YOU**

**XX**


	10. PLEASE READ!

**A/N ** as you should know having read the previous note, I am no longer writing this story. I have so far taken a year out and no longer intend to continue with this story because of the memories around it, however if there is anyone who feels that they want to run with it then please contact me. I am happy to relinquish my hold on this story and would like you to come up with your own ideas. I am willing to give a full list of the hints that are in the previously written chapters in case some of these haven't been picked up on. I am also more than happy for you to re-write any chapter and to have any of my work surrounding this if you wish. I only ask that I am allowed to view the chapters before they go online. Not to edit them unless you wish but just to see how another person takes on this story, the writing of which gave me a great sense of pride.

To all of my other readers, firstly thank you. Without your support this story would never have progressed passed the initial idea in my head. I cannot begin to explain how amazing it was to log on and see that some many people had read it or to look through my emails and find countless review, favourite or alert notifications. So a really big THANK YOU!

To all those reviewers. Thank you. Every time one of you commented and gave me your opinion, it made me smile that someone cared about the story enough, even if it was only a word or two.

And finally, I may start other works in a few months so please look out for me :)

PS. Feel free to email me directly I have set up another account just for fanfiction which I will check atleast twice a week. The email address is...

Fanfic95a hotmail . com


End file.
